Better than her
by AngelBunnyCake10023
Summary: Steven Cant take it anymore The recent events were the last straw He can't sleep The nightmares won't stop Steven always wanted to help But who will help HIM?..
1. Chapter 1

**_The expertly crafted pink sword sliced through their chest. He looked down at his hands, gripping the crescent handle. His eyes traced upwards to her face. It was a mix of shock and disbelief . She looked down, almost hurt to see the length of the sword no where near their cave like gem._**

 **"** ** _You should've shattered me back then.." they stated, avoiding eye contact if only for a second," at least if I was gone I wouldn't know how little I mattered to you… you didn't even tell them…"_**

 ** _Soft tears streamed down her cerulean skin. Hitting the ground and converting to a light steam in seconds._**

 **"** ** _You bubbled me away Rose! You betrayed me! You betrayed the Crystal Gems!" Bismuth shouted loudly._**

 ** _Steven didn't remember this at all. The correct memory was already permanently etched in his mind. Why was this different-_**

 ** _Bismuth began to advance on him. Breaking Point still in hand and Sword still embedded in their chest._**

 **"** ** _Bismuth I'm sorry! Please stop! I'm not Rose! Please!" Steven shouted, trying to get the angry gem to calm down. He was still backing away, and he fully expected to take that one step that sent him into his burning demise in the lava circling the room. But it never happened. In fact the room had changed._**

 ** _It was hard to notice simple things when someone was trying to kill you. Steven turned around, hoping to get away faster. But the sudden change of direction made him lose his balance and topple to the earth. It was hard and rocky. Nothing like the texture of the room he was sure he had just been in._**

 ** _There was a loud heavy breathing imuting somewhere in front of him. He helped him to rest on his hands to see what was making such noise. It was not something he wanted to see._**

 ** _Jasper was clenching her right arm which was spotted with an array of greens and blues. A spike or two growing out of her skin. The color began to spread rapidly. Down the rest of her arm, warping her fingers into sharp razors that dug roughly into the dirt. The dots continued to spread a cross her chest and along her back. Creating large spikes along her spine._**

 ** _Steven lifted himself up onto his knees. He couldn't bare seeing Jasper suffering like this. He cried out to her._**

 **"** ** _Jasper, please, let me help you-" he begged, stretching one of his hands towards her._**

 ** _She looked up at him. Terror etched into her face. She removed the hand gripping her corrupted arm. Reaching forward and grabbing Steven's._**

 ** _Steven panicked. Trying to get free of her grip. But she was far stronger. The corruption spread to her left arm and Steven could feel the fingers turn sharp and dig into his skin. He wanted to cry. Call for help. For Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, his Dad. Anyone._**

 ** _Jasper screamed only one thing. As their face was slowly consumed by the corruption._**

 **"** ** _Pink DiamoND!_** **"**

 ** _She let go of Stevens arm. Leaving 5 red imprint marks behind. They grabbed their face. Roaring with such pain it shook the cavern._**

 ** _Steven was panting, biting down on his lip to mute the pain in his arm. Jasper curled up, roaring into her cupped hands. Steven didn't have any time to do anything. As he felt the sharp tip of something metal on his lower back._**

 **"** ** _You filthy hypocrite." Bismuth growled._**

 ** _Shing._**

Steven woke up in a cold sweat. He clutched his stomach, which was glowing a soft pink, but it faded away quickly. He kept one arm on his stomach and the other to his head. Panting heavily. He couldn't calm down. Tears rolled down his face onto the covers of his mattress. His blanket had fallen completely off the bed along with his pillow.

A crossed the room Steven heard the sound of a door opening. But not the normal house door. It was familiar sound of the temple door swirling open. Steven thought fast. Sliding off his bed and presuming a sleeping position amongst the scattered blanket and pillow.

He heard the footsteps come closer. He fully expecting it to be Pearl, but as he felt the sensation of being lifted back into bed he peeked slightly through his shut eyelids to see Garnet's familiar face.

Seconds later she had covered him in his blanket and resting nicely on his pillow.

He felt a soft peck on his forehead, "Sleep tight Steven."

He waited for the footsteps to disappear and the swirling shut of the door. Steven didn't move though. He didn't shut his eyes either. He just lied there.

Scared of what he might have to return to if he closed his eyes.

0-0

The sun rose over the ocean. Setting it with a ray of yellow and orange hues. Steven hadn't moved. The only thing that had changed was Stevens knowledge of how many crevices were in the wall he was facing.

He groaned, turning so his feet hung off the bed, pushing his blanket near the end of his bed. He wanted so badly to just lay back into his pillow and sleep. But he was still afraid. He forced himself off the bed and towards the kitchen. He let out a long yawn while stretching his sore body.

Opening the cabinet he saw a box of Dorrios' and Senior Munchies. He grabbed the Senior Munchies box. Examining the peppy looking man with a sombrero on his head and bowl of cereal in hand outstretched to advertise the the contents of the box. The box felt full enough for there to be enough for a bowl to eat so he placed it on the counter and entered the fridge. Grabbing a carton of milk and then next getting a bowl and spoon.

He spent about 5 minutes on each bite. Trying to keep his mind on something else for a while. It ended up leaving him with soggy cereal 4 bites later.

Usually he would make a big deal of this. Exclaiming it to Pearl who would just return with a confused remark. But today. He didn't really care. He just continued to eat it.

There was a swift opening sound as the door to the temple opened and eminated a soft cream glow. Steven glanced over the counter to see who it was. Pearls tall, thin figure came into view. She locked eyes with Steven and smiled.

"Oh! Hello Steven- I didn't expect you to be up so early-" Pearl exclaimed, but with a hint of confusion.

Steven swallowed a spoonful of cereal he had slowly started to eat, trying to think of an excuse.

"I uh- was just so excited about training today- I just couldn't sleep-" Steven lied, showing all the signs of it. But Pearl took it nicely.

"Oh! Yes, of course! I'm excited as well! I've planned a whole new subject to teach you about too!" Pearl said, a new level of excitement in her voice.

Steven put on a convincing smile and shoveled in another spoonful of cereal.

"There are clean clothes in a hamper by the couch" Pearl continued," You'll want to get ready, Connie will be here in about 3 hours."

"Okay, thanks Pearl." Steven replied. Finishing his last bite and placing his bowl in the sink.

She smiled and walked up to Steven's bed. Pulling the covers off and the cases off the pillows. With all that in hand plus Steven's blanket it she opened the window.

"I'm going to be washing your bed spread if you need me Steven. Okay?" Pearl said. The wind from the open window blowing her triangle shaped hair around behind her.

"Okay Pearl." Steven said. Heading to the hamper by the couch.

Pearl stepped out the window and onto the stone arm extending out to the place they'd stationed there laundry room since they didn't think to add one while the house was being built.

Steven grabbed a red shirt, the same yellow star on the front. And a pair of nice clean jeans.

He entered the bathroom. And exited with said clothes on. And pajamas draped over his arm.

He decided he needed some fresh air. He stepped out of the glass paned door and into the morning sun. The sun had fully risen and set a nice yellow glow on the ocean. Steven took a deep, relaxing sigh. Letting in the nice ocean air. Listening to the seaguls fly above. He made his way down the stairs to the beach. Not having put on shoes, the same instantly sank into his toes. But he didn't mind so much. It was a nice feeling.

He kept walking till he found a nice shady spot cast by a tall rock. The shadow was long and pointed towards the temple. He sat down. Enjoying the now cool sand. And looking up at the clouds.

It was all just so peaceful.

He just couldn't help but…

Close his eyes…

.

.

.

 ** _The point of impact sent a yellow mark in her chest. Cracking and etching outwards like breaking glass. They were falling. And as they were falling he met their eyes._**

 ** _The visor was no longer there to hide their face. So their expression was easy to read. Scared._**

 ** _As the yellow cracks made it to their face. And they disappeared in a cloud of smoke, alit by the moon and the invading ship._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Steven!"

Stevens eyes sprung open. He didn't jolt upright, but his chest was still pounding rapidly. He looked up at the face peering down at him with a smile. Connie's hair was done in a ponytail today that hung over her shoulder. Her glasses tucked on the top her head.

"Pff. Why are you sleeping out here?" Connie asked, helping Steven to his feet.

Steven looked confused, having to double check that this wasn't some messed up nightmare as well," How come you're here so early?"

"Early?!" Connie exclaimed, "Steven! It's 10:00-."

Steven rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Had he really been sleeping here for 3 whole hours?! It felt like 3 minutes… and he didn't feel any more rested than when he started. Some nap.

"Oh wow. Must have lost track of the time!" Steven said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly,"Well I guess we better go meet Pearl before she starts worrying.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Connie grabbed Steven's hand and pulled him towards the house.

He watched her hair fly behind her, the warmth of her. The bag over her shoulder, bouncing up and down. Holding the pink scabbard inside.

 _ **"What good do you think this will do Rose Quartz?!"**_

Connie stopped. Because Steven stopped. They were both stopped, standing only a few feet away from the stairs. Connie's face grew concerned. Steven was trying to cope with why he had never heard that voice before. But it sounded so familiar…

"Steven?..." Connie placed her hand on Steven's, she could feel him shaking.

Steven came back to reality. A little jumbled about what he had toned out, but soon came to grips as he met eyes with Connie.

"Oh! Sorry- got distracted a bit. Thinking about um.. Gem stuff!" Steven was really bad at lying, and Connie knew that. But she also knew she couldn't push him too much. So she let it be.

"Oh- okay. Come on then." Connie encouraged, continuing to lead them up the stairs and into the house.

"There you two are! I've been waiting for you!" Pearl exclaimed the moment they walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Pearl! I'm ready for training!" Connie announced. Straightening her posture as much as possible. She elbowed Steven slightly when he didn't say anything.

"O-oh! Yeah! Me too!" Steven shouted, mimicking Connie's form.

"Excellent! Come, this way!" Pearl gestured for them to follow, which they did. They all stood together on the warp platform.

The strange light lit all around them as they were lifted into the air. They continued traveling upwards, but instead of hitting the ceiling they continued through an alternate pane of reality in the form of a simple tunnel of light.

Seconds later they appeared in the training arena. It looked to once be a mighty fighting arena. Owned by the diamond authority from the looks of it. But ware and time had done it's tole. A majority of what used to be the stairs were gone opening way to the sky. Pillars cut off. Their tops scattered on the ground. And they most interesting part about it was that it had no coordinating with the ground. Just floating there in the sky. High enough to be unseen by people below.

"Alright kids! I'm prepared a new form of combat to teach you! That I've been just dying to demonstrate! Take a seat please." Pearl ordered, pointing to the section of stairs still intact.

Steven and Connie both sat down next to each other. Watching Pearl with intrigued expressions. Pearl stepped back. Summoning a blue light out of her gem that took the form of a familiar hologram Pearl.

"Holo Pearl version 2.0 active." The new Pearl said with an extreme robotic tone to their voice.

Pearl cleared their throat and spoke clearly," Activate Defense mode."

The skinny, holographic sword that the Holo Pearl had once been holding evaporating into a multitude of tiny pixels. And then replaced with a long hologram shield.

"In battle, you're opponet will not always have just a sword. Most will have shields as well. Like Steven, but usually not made out of gem magic," Pearl explained, gesturing first to the Holo Pearl's shield. Then to Steven,"We will start by practising on an enemy with just a shield. You ready?"

Connie nooded enthuisiastically, while Steven tried to mimic her enthusiasm as best he could. Pearl clapped her hands happily, "Okay. Holo Pearl. Activate Training Course 13."

The white eyes of the holo Pearl turned a dark red. Eyes narrowed, they went into battle stance. Connie leaned over to Steven and whispered to him.

"You distract it while I get it from behind. Okay?!" Connie asked for reassurance for the plan.

Steven only nodded, but it was enough to send Connie on her part. Steven ran up to the Holo Pearl which immedietley turned to him with even more narrowed eyes.

"You can not get past me child." The Holo Pearl stated. Placing their shield firmly in front of them. The ran forward, attempting to ram steven with their shield. In the shock, Steven ended up summoning his bubble instead of his shield. Lucky for him it was just as affective.

The Holo Pearl bounced off the newly formed pink bubble. Struggling to get their bearings back, but soon were ready to put up a fight again. Steven put down the bubble and this time summoned his shield. Which pixelated into existence almost the same way Holo Pearl's shield had done.

Once Steven bubble was gone Holo Pearl Charged again. But instead of rammin into him. They stopped and raised their shield above their head. Ready to bring it down on top of him. Steven raised up his shield to block it. But he didn't have to. He heard the familiar 'shing' sound of cutting through something. He looked up. The pink sword was sticking a good portion out Holo Pearl's chest.

 _ **"S-steven! It's okay! I'm gonna be fine-"**_

 ** _Steven watched as Pearl's form exploded in a pink cloud. The Holo Pearl standing emotionless, sword still in hand. The oval shaped gem clattering to the ground._**

 **" _Pearl?!"_**

"Steven?!"

Hot tears prickled in Steven's eyes, one or two falling down his face. The Holo Pearl had disintigrated, but all focus was on him now.

"Steven, are you okay?!" Connie asked, worried for her friend.

"I… I don't-"

 _ **"It's not okay!"**_

 _ **Steven was shocked at the sudden outburst. But didn't get a chance to do more than turn around.**_

 _ **"You keep saying that, but you don't know what you're doing! Now we're gonna suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean! And only my parents will notice because no one else cares about me!"**_

"Steven, please, say something!"

"Oh Steven, are you hurt?"

 **" _You really are better than her.."_**

 **" _Because of what you did to my diamond!"_**

 **" _I am Lapis Lazuli! And you can't keep me trapped here any more!"_**

"Steven!"

 _ **"How do you know?! You haven't even met her!"**_

 _ **"I had someone always there for me till she started hanging out with you!"**_

"Steven!"

 _ **"You're going to be a human being…"**_


End file.
